Driven
by Third Person Point of View
Summary: Inside story behind the Twilight Princess game. Kind of like If There's Smoke and If There's a Golden Halo. Starts from pretty much the beginning of the game and will stretch all the way to the end and most likely beyond that. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Hey all. Brand new story in tow. Hope you like it. Please read and review! I really appreciate the feed back. Like always, I don't (nor sadly will I ever) own Zelda or anything to do with it. Hope you like.

The wind blew soft across the grass on the mound where the blue-eyed boy was sitting, overlooking the herd of goats. It was a warm breeze that caressed his cheek and ruffled his dirty-blond hair. Before him the goats bleated softly, showing their content. Today was the day. He had very little knowledge of the world beyond the borders of Faron Province. In fact, there was little he knew about life other than the life situated here in Ordon Village. There was an indescribable tension that has settled in the pit of his stomach. Something that was trying to tell him something. Something good? It has to be... right?

"Link!"

The boy turned his head at the sound of his name and watched as his friend trotted over to him. Fado was tall and wide and the best of people. Link gave a small smile and stood, brushing his pants off his his hands and waiting for his friend to reach him. Fado halted a few paces before him and gave an excited smile.

"Today's the big day, huh?" he asked, grinning wider.

"I guess it is," Link responded, looking out over the herd of goats again. One wandered close to them and he stepped forward to stroke her coarse coat. The goat bleated contentedly and munched some grass.

"Hey! Maybe you'll even get to meet the princess!" Fado exclaimed. "I'll bet she's real pretty. Wanna be a prince, Link?"

Link gave a small laugh and shook his head. "Let's not get carried away, Fado. I'm just dropping something off. The princess won't even be aware that someone from Ordon was in the town, let alone the castle."

"Maybe, but who knows? You could get lucky."

Link just raised his brows. The silence didn't intimidate Fado, he was used to his friend's lack small talk. Link had always been a quiet kind of boy. Very calm and reserved, with a fierce sense of loyalty and justice that endeared most to him instantly. Fado shifted from foot to foot.

"So, uh, Link," he started, looking back over the goats. "Seeing as you've gotta be going soon and all, maybe you wanna... I don't know..."

Link gave an amused smile. "Finish up early?"

"Well, if you insist," Fado sighed.

Link reached down to pluck a piece of horse grass from below his feet. Most people hated the little plant. Farmers considered it for the most part as a persistent and annoying weed, but Link had always thought it was kind of pretty and had found at an early age that if you cupped your hands and blew just right, you could whistle with it. He'd even made a song that Epona loved and responded to. He whistled it out now and the mare raised her head from across the field. Her ears twitch once, then twice before she turned towards the boys and came trotting up. He patted her neck and kissed her nose lovingly. Epona snuffled happily and allowed him to mount her. He shifted her around gently and with a quick, "Ha!" spurred her on towards the grazing goats. When he was done he walked back to Fado who had a grin on his face.

"Thanks a ton, bud," Fado said. "I promise I can handle everything else today, no problem. Hey, want me o set up the fences? One more round before you leave?"

Link ran his fingers through Epona's mane, but shook his head. "I don't want to push her today. Don't want to stress her legs."

"Right, gotcha. Well, you'd better get going before the mayor throws a fit." A malicious twinkle came into his eyes then. "Wait, what am I saying? He mayor adores the ground you walk on. He'd never get angry at you."

Link just rolled his eyes and his lips tilted into a smile and spurred his horse on towards the village. He waved a goodbye to his friend and started down the path that led past the mayor's home.

It also happened to be Ilia's house.


	2. Chapter 2

Ilia was on her front porch, her feet dangling over the raised edge, looking down at the ground. Every once in a while she would glance up at the path that led to the farm. She knew Link had gone there early this morning to feed the goats and let them pasture. She'd seen Fado lumber by slowly from her window as she ate her breakfast. Now she sat. And waited. Today was the day. Something knotted in her stomach and she made a face at herself.

_Stop it_, she growled to her brain. This was stupid, getting worked up over nothing. Link got to go to the castle. The castle! She'd never even been to Castle Town, let alone inside the castle walls. And she was the mayor's daughter.

"_Stop it,"_ she thought, angrier. Link deserved this. And she should be happy for her best friend. She knew that the feeling of envy in the pit of her stomach should be there and it was certainly most unwelcome.

"_Envy?"_ something inside her scoffed. _Do you truly believe that the feeling that tortures you now is envy? Isn't it really something else? Something worse? Something much, much harder to deal with? Aren't you truly afraid?_

"_Stop it!"_ she screamed, shutting her eyes.

"_Aren't you terrified that he'll be gone for almost two whole weeks? Two weeks without him... and what if something should happen? The world is large and filled with malice. How would you live, how _could_ you live without dear, dependable Link? And this princess... Princesses are irrefutable beautiful. A poor, naiive country girl can't compare to-"_

She opened her eyes forcefully, retching her thoughts away from that subject and the voice disappeared. And there, faint at first, but ever louder was the clip-clop of familiar hooves. She jumped cautiously down from the porch, listening carefully. A smile crept onto her face when she realized she wasn't wrong.

"Dad!" she called back over her shoulder, then went racing to join the boy and horse now in view up the road.

Bo stood, wiping his knees from the dirt. He left the weed-picking for later and watched as his daughter caught up to her friend. He raised an eyebrow, then crossed his arms and waited for the pair to approach.

"Good morning!" Ilia chirrped, skipping next to the horse.

Link gave a small, genuine smile. She loved those, the were radiant and brilliant and somehow she felt like they were reserved only for her. "Sleep well?"

Ilia shrugged. "How were the goats. I'll bet Fado is having a palpitations at the thought of being in charge and by himself. Those goats love you and they don't listen to anyone half as well. So, are you excited? Nervous? You think you'll meet the princesses? When do you leave-?"

Link gave a laugh as they got closer to the mayor. "Calm down, calm down. One question at a time. I'm excited to see the castle, and a little nervous. No, I highly doubt I will _ever_ meet the princess. I should be leaving in a short while before it gets too late. And yes..." he finished, dismounting and standing directly in front of her. His eyes were soft and warm and she knew that he meant what he was about to say. "I will miss you horribly."

Ilia met his gaze, a deep sadness in her eyes. She knew how well Link could read her. She knew that he could interpret the lingering, imminent loneliness in the green orbs. She knew he'd worry because of that. But no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't push the overwhelming feelings down. Link's hand brushed lightly against her arm and when she looked up, her own emotions were reflected back at her in his electric-blue eyes.

"Link, my lad!"

Before Link could say anything else, the mayor had strode up to meet them, sporting a happy smile. Link returned a smile and his hand dropped from her arm. Instantly her skin cried out from the absent warmth of his palm.

"Mayor," he said simply as her father patted him on the back, leading him further down the road to speak of important things.

Ilia licked her lips, sighed and then turned to Epona. She smiled as she ran her fingers over the mare's nose. She hugged the horse's neck.

"I'm going to miss you too, lovely," she whispered and Epona nuzzled her hair.

Ilia gave a small laugh and ran her hands absently over the thick, powerful muscles under the shiny red coat. From behind her she was aware that her father was explaining to Link what an honor it was to have been commissioned by the palace and the importance of being on time.

"You take good care of him," Ilia murmured sadly, pressing his forehead against Epona's, eyes closed. She sighed deeply and her eyes fluttered open, gazing at the dirt path beneath her feet. Something caught her eye and she bent to inspect it. There was a nasty cut on Epona's knee that was swollen slightly and look decidedly fresh.

"What's this?"

Her voice was low, but the tone caught the attention of both her father and Link. They turned slowly, knowing instinctively what was coming and hunching into themselves in anticipation.

Ilia stood from her crouched position and turned to face them, a dangerous look in her eyes. She locked her gaze furiously onto Link.

"She's hurt, isn't she?" she ground, almost threatening him to defy her.

Link opened his mouth to say something, but no sound came out.

"You've been pushing her too hard again, haven't you? It's those stupid fences you play at with Fado, isn't it? Her leg is hurt! How could you, Link?"

Link winced against the reproach, but the mayor stepped up. "Now, Ilia... the boy-"

"Father!" she exclaimed, cutting him off rapidly, the fire in her eyes now directed at him. "You're the mayor! Start acting like one!" With another huff she took Epona's reins in her hand and began leading her away. "Come on, girl, I'll take care of you."

The two men watched slack-jawed as she headed towards the woods.

"B-b-but... without Epona, we have no hope of ever..." Bo stuttered uselessly. He met Link's gaze and shook his head. "Maybe you'd better follow and try to calm her down. When you get your horse , come back here and get the royal gift from Rusl's."

"Very wise, sir," Link said in a low voice, his eyes still looking at the last spot he'd seen Ilia.

Bo patted his back. "Good luck."

Link grimaced as he started out. Under his breath he murmured, "I'll need it."


	3. Chapter 3

Colin bit his lip and looked over at the brothers standing guard at the pathway towards Ordon Spring. How could he ever get past? He couldn't hope to push them aside, Talo would just push him out. He couldn't outwit them, Malo was much too smart for that. Bribery had worked in the past, but he had nothing that they wanted at the moment. The only thing the boys had been talking about for days now were slingshots and swords and Colin wouldn't have had either of those things if he could have gotten them. He wished he was stronger... in so many ways.

His eyes lit up as he caught sight of Link heading up the path and towards them. He rushed forward to meet him halfway.

"Link! You're here," he cried, relieved that someone Talo and Malo would listen to had come along at last. "Link, I-"

Link interrupted the small blond boy hastily, looking off down the path Malo and Talo were blocking. "Colin, have you seen Ilia by chance? Did she leave Epona somewhere?"

"Yes, I saw her head towards the Spirit's Spring," Colin said, happy to help. "She had Epona with her. I wanted to follow her, but... uh..." He glanced back at the brothers.

For the first time since they'd spoken, Link looked down at the little boy, following his gaze. An understanding smile spreading over his face.

"I'll see if Talo and Malo let us pass. You can come through with me," Link said.

Colin just nodded, awed by the boy he so much admired. Why couldn't he be more like Link? Link walked towards the Spring path and was greeted by Talo.

"Oh! Link!" he said, hopping from foot to foot excitedly. Talo was impulsive and brash, never paying enough attention to anything he was doing to do it completely right. Most of the time he didn't end up finishing tasks at all. He looked up at Link now, proudly. "Today's the day!" He then caught sight of Colin, half hiding behind Link's frame. "Oh... Colin. Nice job tattling to your dad yesterday. You got us into big trouble."

"Yes," Malo said eloquently. The toddler had a vocabulary that was way too advanced for his age. It was slightly of creepy. "Our dad gave us a tremendous scolding. He'd never been so angry in his life."

"I was just trying to-" Colin started and was quickly cut off by Talo.

"Link! I was thinking yesterday when I got home. If I'd had a wooden sword like yours, I wouldn't have been caught by those monsters in the woods. I could have saved that monkey and everyone else. It sure would help a lot to have a wooden sword. Like yours."

Link gave Colin a sly look, slipping the wooden sword from his belt and holding it casually out to the boy. "Maybe you could practice with it for a while. Get to see how to use it so you can make your own one day."

"Yea! Thanks Link!" Talo shrieked, grabbing the wooden sword and heading towards the scarecrow in front of Link's house, his baby brother on his heels. Beth came into the clearing at the moment and cooed over the sword, following the boys.

"Thank you, Link," Colin said, making the older boy turn and look down at him. "I don't get those boys. I hate those things... you know, swords and stuff. They frighten me. When I grow up, I'm gonna be just like you Link." Suddenly, shyness gripped the boy and he blushed a little, then turned and sprinted off down the path where he'd seen Ilia lead Epona.

Link glanced after the little boy and gave a small smile. Then his current dilemma returned with renewed urgency and he sighed deeply. He walked quickly through the forest clearing and towards the entrance to the Spirit 's Spring, but when he turned the slight corner, the gate was shut and locked from the inside. Link walked up the gate and grasped one of the wooden supports, peering through the slats.

Colin was closest to the gate, back to him and Ilia was standing barefoot in the water, cuddling Epona. There was a certain defiant look on her face, but something heavy weighed in her eyes.

Colin head his footsteps and wheeled around to face him. "Link..."

Ilia turned to look at them both, the look of anger flaring, brows drawn together. "I'm not opening the gate so you can just forget it. Maybe you should just think about what you've done fore once."

"Ilia," Link pleaded softly.

"Forget it!" she shouted, turning back to the mare attentively.

Colin came closer to the gate. "She's pretty mad. I'll try to explain to her about Talo and the monkey. Why don't you try to crawl in through the side entrance further back. I think she forgot about it and left it uncovered."

Link's gaze was still locked on Ilia, but he slowly glanced down at Colin and gave a slight nod. The boy was right. Link backtracked the well-known path and found the small, well-concealed tunnel that led into the Spirit's Spring. He crawled along it slowly until he silently slipped out a few minutes later. He stood, walking closer and catching the ending bits of conversation between Ilia and Colin.

"...I didn't... I had no idea," Ilia was saying to the little boy softly. There was a different expression on her face. Sadness and a deep-rooted pain were in her green eyes and the corners of her lips tugged downward in an uncontrollable frown. It looked as if her brain was reeling at a hundred miles a minute, but she didn't exactly want to focus on what was bothering her.

Link's footsteps finally registered as he started through the shallow water towards them. Ilia glanced up, caught sight of him, and her face changed back into the mask of resentment, but not as strong now. She wheeled towards Epona, but the horse snuffled, shaking her head and Ilia drew back. The sadness in her eyes was all consuming now and she shut them for a moment before looking back at the horse.

"Still prefer your master over me, huh?" she said in an tortured whisper that wretched at Link's heart. Ilia finally looked up into his eyes and he almost drowned in the agony he found in them.

"Ilia-" he started.

She shook her head slightly, looking down. "She's alright. You should be able to leave now. Link, I... just..." she bit her lip, looking for the right words. Finally, she met his gaze once more. "Just promise me something. Promise me you'll come home safely."

There was a drawn out pause and something swelled in Link's heart. He realized suddenly that she was afraid . She was afraid to lose him forever. The thought was absurd, amusing... and Link had never been one for pretenses and head-games. It was good to have someone care for him... and Ilia had always been there to care for him.

Link opened his mouth to say something, to quell her unreasonable fears... and then stopped short. He glanced down at the water at his feet. Ripples had formed outwards from his legs. And Ilia's and Epona's as well. The ground was trembling beneath his feet.

"Link...?" Ilia said in barely a whisper, terror dripping from her words.

All of a sudden the locked gate exploded inward, splinters of wood and metal scattering everywhere. The entrance way was suddenly filled with the enormous shape of a green-skinned behemoth atop a giant bulbo. Smaller monsters atop much smaller steeds flooded in around him, galloping towards them all.

"Ilia! RUN!" Link yelled, standing his ground against the beasts.

Ilia didn't hesitate. She and Colin scattered, heading away from the attacking monsters. There was a piercing shriek and Link turned to see and arrow fly and penetrate through Ilia's shoulder. Blood spurted gruesomely from the wound.

"NO!" Link screamed, darting towards her.

He watched her stagger and begin to fall face first into the shallow water. The there was a sudden, excruciating pain and then nothing but cold, comforting blackness.

King Bulbin looked upon the scene with pleasure resting grotesquely on his fat features. The little by had gone down easy. He'd tripped and hit his head against the hard-packed sand of the shore, losing consciousness. And the girl was now being lifted from the water, blood trickling from the arrow-wound on her shoulder. His minions worked her onto the back of a bulbo as the child was draped lengthwise over the back of a different steed. King Bulbin gazed out over his great stomach at the now empty Spring and snorted contentedly. He grabbed the giant horn from his belt and gave a mighty blast, signaling that his job in this section of the village was done. Instantly he saw the first wisps of twilight begin to smear across the sky, spreading like a cancer from the already infected woods to the north. King Bulbin turned his giant steed, Lord Bulbo, around and flicked his head towards the awaiting town. This had been the plan from the beginning. Crush the spirits of those living there, thus making them that much easier to control. Pretend that they had something to work for – in this case, the lives of their children – so that they will remain as voluntary slaves, hoping against hope to win back a prize they'd never again see. A wicked smile grew on his blubbery lips. He'd enjoy ripping the little ones from the arms of their parents.

He'd enjoy it immensely.


	4. Chapter 4

Link's eyes fluttered slowly, his lids heavier than he ever remembered them. His eyes opened only slightly before a sharp, extreme pain forced them closed once more. His head was throbbing immensely. He slowly opened his eyes again and realized that he was lying in cool, fresh water. Water that even now was dulling the ache at the back of his head...He sat up, the pain rocketing all the way to his toes, but diminishing quickly.

"Ilia," he whispered, looking furtively around and finding the Spirit's Spring completely empty. There floating in the water were hunks of wood and shards of metal. He knew he couldn't have dreamt what had happened up. But Ilia and Colin were completely gone. They'd taken them. They'd taken her.

"No," he whispered to himself, shock rendering him numb and hollow. "Ilia? Colin?... ILIA!"

Link sprang into sudden, ferocious action, his feet pounding across the well-trodden ground. All around him the first signs of nightfall crept up. A thick, murky twilight descended rapidly over the familiar landscape, spreading long, evil-looking shadows. He headed rapidly towards Faron Woods, pausing briefly only to gape at the second completely destroyed gate. Those beasts had definitely been here. He sped across the bridge, his brain wheeling out-of-control. The bridge ended and he shot towards the woods he knew and loved so much, towards what he hoped was the path those monsters had taken...

He reeled back suddenly as a giant black wall loomed before him. His eyes darted over its inky, tattooed surface, trying to make sense of it. He put his hand out to push through it, but his palm didn't so much as inch the silken black surface forward. He pushed harder, more desperately.

"No... no. No! NO! NO!" he yelled, his fists pounding uselessly against the smooth, velvety surface. Rage gripped him and he fell across the door, screaming and flailing. "NO! ILIA!"

All of a sudden he was gasping for breath, his hands clawing futilely at a gargantuan black hand that had him by the throat. His dimming eyes watched as the hand retracted back through the black wall it had pierced through and he grimaced, preparing to he splayed painfully against that surface at full force. But instead he felt a sort of satin caress on his skin as he passed through the pitch and was brought face to face with a black monster, peering over him, squealing and shrieking in high-pitched, awful tones.

His eyes filled with tears, his ears were muffled, and he coughed, gagged, choked... He couldn't breathe. Link clawed and scratched weakly at the powerful hand around his throat, but to no avail. He could feel his heart beat slow, the panic receding and converting itself to numb, stupid acceptance. No longer was his brain functioning correctly. The last clear image that flittered across his mind was one of Ilia, barefoot and beautiful, standing in the spring, one hand resting lovingly on Epona's mane. He could even hear her twinkling laugh...

The shadow monster gazed curiously at the being in his hand. Why had this one not become a timid, cowardly spirit like all the others. Why had he been able to touch the wall of twilight and remain unaffected. And why had he still not given up... the life had all but drained from his shocking blue eyes and yet his hands still yanked desperately for freedom. And that mark on the back of his hand... that mark...

Suddenly the mark glowed, then shone a bright, unbearably bright golden light. The shadow beast threw the repulsive shining thing away, rubbing his face with his free hand and shrieking.

Clean, crisp air suddenly rushed mercifully into Link's lungs and he gasped desperately. The sudden rush of air made him cough and hack and he managed to crawl up onto all fours, one hand gripping his bruised throat gingerly. The coughing had an unpleasant effect on his quivering stomach. His insides lurched, a deep, sudden nausea overwhelming him. Link's vision swam as he tried to focus on not vomiting on the spot. His stomach lurched again, painfully.

What was happening to him?

Then it was as if his insides were pulled outwards and something in him exploded into life. His eyes rolled back and his tongue lolled out as thick, black and white fur sprouted over his entire body, overtaking the bare, pink flesh. His teeth grew long and sharp, stubby black, yet powerful nails grew from padded paws. Pain took over. Pain and despair and absolute, utter agony racked his body. And once again the darkness over took him.

The shadow monster shook the last remnants of brilliant lights from his eyes and roared, wheeling back to the strange, undamaged boy. But before him was something new now. A beast now took his place, collapsed and unconscious on the floor. The twilit messenger inched closer cautiously, sniffing at the transformed boy. They he carefully raised a paw and let it go, watching it fall unaided to the ground. Perhaps this one should be held and observed for a while. Perhaps that would please his master. Yes, perhaps it would. The messenger took hold of a powerful back leg and began to drag the unconscious wolf away towards the prison cells.

And all the while little Midna watched attentively from the shadows.


	5. Chapter 5

Midna watched carefully from the shadows at the occupied cell. She watched as the transformed boy opened his eyes with a flutter and suddenly realized what had happened to him in the short time he'd been in the Twilight Realm. She watched as he frantically tried to get a closer look at what he'd become. She watched as he tugged at the chains binding his foreleg, growling and yipping and biting at the unbending steel. And when her eyes focused on the small imprint of the back of his left paw, a little smile crept onto her lips, exposing one tiny fang and she loomed out of the darkness towards him.

Link glared up at the small, floating imp with a menacing growl of disdain. The imp was hardly fazed by this. Instead she slithered through the bars of his prison cell and stuck her face very close to his with a devious smile.

"I found you!"

Her voice was high-pitched and colored her speech with a distinct, odd accent he'd never heard before in his life. The tone was mocking, sarcastic, and haughty. It ground on his already frayed nerves. She gave a teasing giggle at his threatening growl and raised a thoroughly amused eyebrow.

"I don't really think you should be growling at me like that," Midna told the wolf-boy, examining her fingernails nonchalantly. "After all, I came here to help you. But if you're not a good little wolf..."

Link instantly straightened and the growl died off. Midna gave an amused laugh.

"You humans are obedient to a fault, aren't you. Well then..."

With that Link watched as she raised her arms parallel to one another and focused her will into a snapping, crackling ball of black and orange energy. She pushed it out towards the constrictive chain and it broke with a slight jangle of steel.

"Now," Midna continued. "You must be wondering where you are, what this place is. And, I suspect, you are wondering most about what happened to you. I'll make you a deal..." She phased back through the bars of the cage and floated opposite him, the taunting smile back in place. "If you can find your way over here, maybe I'll tell you."

Link met her eyes and saw there was nothing else she would say. He glanced around the cell, looking perhaps for a stick or something to try and get the lock open with. It was more than barren, save for the now-broken chain and the couple of strewn boxes in the corner. Link sniffed the ground near the cell door and tried pushing at it. The imp just floated and watched, mocking him silently.

Frustration began to rise in him and against his will an growl rose in his throat. He flung himself repeatedly at the cell door, trying to bash it open. The imp above simply laughed, watching him with those taunting, orange eyes. Anger rose in Link's throat and he flung out at the nearest object. The boxes in the corner splintered in his rage and scattered throughout the cell. His teeth bit into a chunk of rotted, weathered wood and snapped it in half. In his flailing rage, Link stepped down and his paw twisted, making his stumble. With an annoyed bark he looked to see what had caused him to trip and paused in his rampaging. His paw was sunk a couple of inches into the loosed dir near the wall of the cage. He lowered his head and sniffed at the dirt, glancing up quickly to look at the floating imp. She merely raised an eyebrow.

Link set to work, pushing piled of dirt behind him with his paws, making the hole big, bigger, big enough for him to squeeze his head through. Not enough room for the rest of his muscular bulk. He dug more frantically, pushing the soil back behind him, so close to escape, so close to being free. Close to getting back on track. Finally, he was able to wiggle under the cell wall and up into the free space beyond. He emerged, smudged, and shook the excess dirt from his coat, an unnervingly natural thing to do.

A sudden weight on his back surprised him and he bucked, barking and snapping, to get the attacker off of him. Tiny hands grabbed hold of his ears and surprisingly powerful legs squeezed his ribcage tightly before the unwelcome voice of the imp was in his ear.

"Whoa, there! You're not as stupid as I thought. Now, I promised if you got out, I'd show you where you were. But you have to do exactly as I say, understand? I'd like you speak with someone. On the way there, maybe you just might find out where in the world we are." The imp gave an triumphant, chaffing laugh and pulled back on his ears, straightening him up. "Now get moving!"

Link looked around. He didn't want to go through the main door, or they'd see him for sure. In the next cell over there was a pull chain, which he grabbed with his teeth. It opened a small steel door leading into the underground passages of the prison. At the end of the tunnel, there was an ominous glowing orb of bluish-green light. Cautiously, Link approached it and as he came closer, the orb took the distinct shape of a man. He looked, in fact, like what Link assumed a guard might look like. His acute hearing picked up the sound of his heavy, labored breathing. Link approached, but the guard didn't notice him, not even when he was standing mere inches away.

"Can't... run... any... farther...That's... far enough... right?" the guard huffed, leaning on his lance and staring petrified down at his feet. "I'll be safe here... I think..."

Link wheeled around in front of him, looking up into the ethereal, glowing face. After another few seconds, Link gave up and proceeded on the linear path. After they were a couple of paces away and emerging into what Link's nose recognized as a sewer, the imp on his back spoke up.

"That was a spirit," she said. "You can see and hear them, but he can't see you, and neither will any of the others. You're completely invisible to them all. I'm ready to bet there are more around here somewhere. He looked like a guard to me..." She laughed her mocking laugh again. "Any idea where we are yet? Maybe if we go farther."

The sewers were bobby-trapped and more than a little complicated to navigate. And Link took special are to avoid the oozing black monsters on the floor he heard many of the other spirits complaining about. When he did have to dispatch them, they left a foul, acrid taste in his mouth he wished he could cleanse. But he knew that a sip of the disgusting water pooled at his feet would be an even worse taste to contend with. Finally, they emerged onto a flight of circular stairs that Midna helped him cross. And suddenly they were out through a high up ventilation window.

Link's breath caught as a chilling rain, driven by an icy wind pounded against his face and fur. They were so high up and suddenly he realized where he was. He was standing atop the roof of the most grand structure he'd ever seen. He gazed around. He'd always hoped to see the castle, but never like this. The sky was dim and thick, and through the air wheeled giant, misshapen birds, cawing in voices that sounded like deep, trumpeting horns. What had happened here? What was happening all over?

"Where could we be?" Midna mocked, tapping her chin ironically. "I think you know. Let's go. Maybe all this will make sense after you speak to the person I want you to see."

Link snapped out of his reverie and stepped carefully onto the top of the roof, taking note of the window the imp pointed out in the distance. He made it all the way to the rooftop where the window was situated before one of the black birds spotted him. He turned to face it, growling a warning, pretending a strength he didn't have. The monster bird was unmoved and swooped in fast for him. Link jumped out of the way before the misshapen head came crashed down at him.

A sudden anger filled him to the brim. How dare this bird. What right did it have to be here? None! It was a plague, part of the same evil that had taken his friends away. Link bared his teeth, taking the opportunity to strike, and lunged at the bird's exposed neck. He bit down, for the first time appreciating the power in his jaw and the force of the jagged, pointed teeth. He shook his head ferociously, worrying the bird as best he could. The sound of a horn trumpeted in the air and the bird shook him off furiously. Link dug in and stood his ground and the bird flapped in for a second attack. Link ducked as the giant head bashed down out of the sky, looking to knock him off the roof and into the void below. A talon swiped at his paw and he yelped, but moved quickly, using his three good legs to lunge at the wounded spot on the beast's neck once again. This time he focused all his energy into taking hold of the bruised flesh and with a gruesome rip, the monster's bird's throat snapped and the flesh snapped, inky blood spraying from the mortal wound. A shrill trumpeting filled the air and the bird tried desperately to fly away, but his wings no longer worked. Link and Midna watched as the bird crumpled in the air and fell to its final doom. Link stared, conflicted and shocked at the fact that he was able to do such a gruesome thing. Midna, still clinging to his back, said not a word. Silently, Link lifted himself through the window and landed stealthily on the carpeted stairs below. Midna nodded up and Link obeyed, hesitantly nudging open a chamber door.

As he walked in there was a cloaked person standing by the window that caught his attention. An energy popped and hissed in the air between them. The hooded individual turned slowly towards him and a growl rose in Link's throat.

Midna felt the watery blue eyes fixate on the wolf first, then her. She gave a malicious smile.

"Midna?" The cloaked figure said in an airy, regal voice that put an end to Link's growl. So Midna was the name of the little imp. The figure continued you. "Where have you been? Why are the shadow monster's looking for you?"

Midna grinned, floating up off Link's back and shrugged. "I brought you a friend."

The person in the cloak knelt down next to him, eye level and delicate figures escaped the gray cape to touch the broken steel encasing his wrist. "You were imprisoned?"

Midna floated down and sat on Link's back once again. "Yes. The poor thing is confused. He doesn't know why he's here or what's happened. Why don't you explain to him what you've managed to do... Twilight Princess."

The hooded figure hunched into herself at the scornful nickname and sighed. In a thin, despairing voice the story unfolded. The princess and her guards stood at the ready to defend the castle from the invading hoard of monsters. The smokey bests attacked, flinging obstructions out of their path. Injuring many, killing more. Then the proposal was made. Surrender... or die. The finely crafted sword falls from the princesses hand, the townsfolk turn to wandering, oblivious spirits, and the princess remains a mere shell of the leader she once was.

Delicate, gloved hands reach up to remove the hood from the covered face. A pale, sorrowful beauty is revealed and Link is amazed. He didn't know such deep sadness existed in the world. But it seemed that all the agony in the world was held captive in the pale blue eyes of the golden-haired girl before him.

"I am Zelda," she says in a broken, ashamed voice. "And I am so sorry this fate has fallen to you."

Midna's features, for the first time since Link met her, change from their haughty, teasing glare into a sort of tortured compassion and she floats to rest her hand on the princess's shoulder for a mere moment.

"It's not that bad," she says. "We rather enjoy the Twilight. It's quite pretty."

Zelda gave an empty smile and then shook her head to clear it. "If I could but help you, but you see, I too am a mere prisoner behind these walls. And you must go soon. The guard will be making his rounds and you both must be far from here. Fare well... blue-eyed beast."

Midna landed heavily once more on Link's back and he slowly tore his gaze from the princess. He glanced back at Midna who nodded him on towards the door. After another glance at Zelda, Link heads towards the door, suddenly less comforted than he was before he came.

With Midna's help, the pair narrowly avoid the prompt guard. And appear on the now empty rooftop again. The rain was coming down harder than ever now and Link blinked past it to try and see through the sheets of icy water. The weight on his back diminished as Midna floated before him, halting his progress.

"Now do you understand what's happening?" she asked, looking down her nose at him. "A deal is a deal. I can get you back to your home." Relief flooded Link's heart, but was quickly replaced with dread as she continued. "Aren't you forgetting something?"

Midna grinned maliciously before spinning and taking on the image of Colin, then Ilia. Link stared, shocked up at her. It had slipped his mind for a moment that he was looking for them. He had put other things in the forefront If he'd been human, he would've cried... but he wasn't human anymore. A fact that weighed heavily on him. He stared at the eerily familiar features as Midna played with Ilia's hair.

"Don't you want to save your friends?" she asked in Ilia's wondrously missed voice. "I can help you if you want. But in return... You'll have to be my servant. And like a good little servant, you'll have to d exactly as I say. Understood?"

Link, still staring at the face of his beloved best friend, gave a grim nod. Ilia... no, Midna grinned. "Good. I'll take you back now. And remember... a promise is a promise."


End file.
